Wild Emotions
by DarkTeen
Summary: Raven has her powers under control, slade is behind bars, Raven has a new look, Robin is noticing, Beast Boy and Cyborg are there 'normal' selves and Starfire is a little jealous. This is rated R for later chapters & language. Please R&R [CHAP. 7 IS UP]
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Okay this is my first FF, but I promise I will try to make it a good one. This story takes place 2 years after the titans finally defeat Slade. Raven has her powers mostly under control and things had pretty much died down in Jump City. Cyborg: 20 Robin: 19 Raven: 18 Starfire: 17 BeastBoy: 17 Well here it goes and I hope you like it. ############################################ CHAPTER 1  
  
After the teen titans had finally beaten Slade and placed him behind bars things around the tower and Jump City were rather quiet, well for the most part anyway.  
  
The morning started off pretty normal. Raven had been up meditating way earlier than any sane person would imagine getting up at. When Beastboy woke up he made his tofu breakfast and woke the others but didn't disturb Raven. Cyborg was the first of the titans to arrive downstairs. Though he wasn't quite awake yet to realize it was Beastboy who had made breakfast. He took a seat at the table waiting to dig-in.  
  
Robin walked in rubbing his eyes wearing a black T-shirt and red boxers with a green and black R on the side. BB walked over to the table and placed a plate of tofu in front of Cyborg. He immediately dug-in and got a big whiff of it.  
  
"All I gotta say is this better not be tofu eggs, again!" he snarled at BBoy  
  
"Hehehe...hehe..." BB muttered snatching the plate from Cyborg before he could eat it.  
  
"What the hell man?!" Cyborg snapped.  
  
"Uh...maybe you should go get Starfire...uh...before we eat." He said smiling sheepishly and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Where is Starfire anyways Cy?" Robin asked sleepily as he sat in his chair at the table. Damn him! Tofu! I hate tofu...I knew I shoulda stayed in bed.  
  
"I don't think she is home yet." Cyborg said smiling devilishly as he looked at Robin.  
  
He knew Starfire had gone on a date last night, well it was really only to make Robin jealous, but Cy never told him about it until now.  
  
"Oh really? Where'd she go?" Robin was trying to sound like he cared. Just then Raven walked in. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a black tanktop and a pair of purple boxer shorts from meditating.  
  
Robin's POV  
  
Damn she looks hot! Especially after she finishes meditating. I couldn't held it but I tried to keep my mouth shut. I turned around so she wouldn't notice me staring.  
  
"Hey," he said blankly "want some tofu?" He could feel himself getting excited as she walked past him. why am I getting so excited? She is just in really hot clothes and she is walking past me like any other morning...right? So why am I getting excited?   
  
"Well..." Cyborg interrupted "she went out with some guy she met the other day at the pizza place." He noticed me looking at Raven up and down.  
  
"Good for her..." I managed to mutter as I watched that graceful figure walk to the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Down boy." Cyborg joked when I snapped back as Raven disappeared into the kitchen. I looked at him as a stupid grin came across his face. You know the one a person gets when they catch on to your deep secrets...yeah that one. I stood up ignoring him as I walked past him to the kitchen.  
  
BBoy was unfortunately in there as well as Raven. I looked at him eating his tofu making a total mess on the floor and the counter. Dumb animal! I thought as I looked at him and watched him in disgust as I walked to the fridge looking for anything 'edible' to have for my breakfast.  
  
"Hey BB! Are you ready to get your ass beat again?!" Cy yelled from the living room.  
  
"Bring-It-On tin man!" BBoy yelled as he jumped off the counter dropping the plate of tofu and running to the living room, completely oblivious to the mess he was about to make.  
  
I dove to catch the plate before we had to clean up a tofu mess, but before I could reach it was levitating thanks to Raven while she got a cup of herbal tea..  
  
"Impressive." I complimented her as I grabbed the dish and she stopped using her powers.  
  
She looked at me with an almost sad look in her eyes as she realized that she had used her powers. I looked at her and rose an eyebrow as she looked down like she was ashamed of using her powers after so long of holding them all back.  
  
"It's all right you know." I said reassuringly as I reached out to give her a hug. But of course being Raven she pulled away before I even had the chance and darted out of the room calmly. Smooth move, idiot! Why did I think Raven would let me hug her? She doesn't even like it when I look at her.   
  
Raven's POV  
  
Damn it! He noticed. I was sitting on my bed thinking of what Robin had said. who cares if he knows? He would have found out you don't like to use your powers sooner or later. Better now than later. no! it's not. why not? just shut up! I scolded myself for my thoughts and I closed my eyes and lay down.  
  
Well I hope you liked it. Please review...so I can get the next chapter out. Im open to suggestions. If any one was confused by Raven's POV the italicized words is her talking to herself...or one of her other emotions talking to her. Okay well please review and suggest anything for the next chapter. 


	2. Tofu, headaches and kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.   
Okay I thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this one. Don't  
worry it will get bad since it is rated R...but in later chapters. Sorry  
about that my computer wasn't working right so there was quite a few  
errors. Oh right thanks I didn't notice I had made that mistake in Robin's  
POV. Raven's new look is that she doesn't wear just her costume anymore she  
wears normal clothes and she has matured a lot since she was younger. Oh  
and Raven is ashamed of using her powers because she hasn't used them in a  
while and she thinks she needs to be normal around everyone else. It is  
just kind of something I needed for a plot...hope that clears it up for  
everyone. Sorry the last one was so short and I think this one will be much  
longer. Well here it goes...enjoy!  
############################################  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was about 9 o' clock at night and Raven had fallen asleep until then.  
Robin was lying on his bed not able to fall asleep. Meanwhile Starfire had  
gotten home earlier but she had such a hangover from the night before that  
when she got home she went straight to bed. Cyborg and BeastBoy were asleep  
in their rooms after fighting over who had won the most games. All in all  
the Titan Tower was quiet, for a change.  
Raven woke up and felt a little drowsy due to her sudden use of her powers.  
She walked to her bathroom and took an Advil to help the pain. Since she  
had slept all-day she wasn't tired anymore. She walked down stairs to the  
living room and clicked on the TV She sat on the floor flipping through  
channels for about and hour. The advil still hadn't kicked in and she  
didn't think it would so she sat there for a while instead of going to get  
another. Thoughts of earlier rushed through her mind and she felt a sudden  
pain in her head. She rubbed her temples and laid down on the floor. Just  
then Robin happened to walk in and saw her in obvious pain. He stood there  
quietly so he wouldn't disturb her. When he was sure she was asleep he  
moved silently to the edge of the coach. Ever since the defeat of Slade  
Raven had been trying a new look and she had decided she had used her  
powers enough during the final battle. Robin had started to notice her  
maturing through the years but with Starfire around she had been clinging  
to him like flypaper, so he didn't get to spend much time with her...even if  
she would want to.  
  
Robin's POV  
I watched her lying there in pain. I wanted to hold her in my arms, or  
comfort her, or something. But I know she will only freak out or push me  
away, again. I looked at her lying there so peacefully and apparently deep  
in thought. I slid myself next to her on the floor and laid her head on my  
lap so she would be more comfortable. I was stroking her cheek as I felt  
her move a little. It was very dark in the living room probably just as  
dark as Raven's room. I looked at her debating whether or not to take her  
up to her room now that she had fallen asleep. I leaned in to kiss her soft  
lips but before I did I looked at her and thought what would happen if she  
were to catch me hovering over her. Hehehe maybe I can wait till she is  
awake and when she warms up to me... I sighed slightly and then began  
stroking her face again. I threaded my hand through her hair as she laid  
there. Her hair was so silky, and soft. I began to drift asleep myself but  
before I fell asleep completely I slid down onto the floor so I could rest  
my head on the coach and I pulled Raven closer to me. God this feels  
so...great. What am I saying...this is Raven. Even if I thought it was right  
Raven would probably throw me against a wall if she were to read my mind  
right now. But I made my thoughts go away as I fell asleep with Raven in  
my arms.  
Raven's POV  
I woke up probably 6 or 7 o' clock the next morning. My headache had  
partially gone away and I was glad for that but something didn't feel  
right. I didn't want to move because for some reason I was warm. Then I  
felt something wrapped around me and I bean to panic because I didn't think  
anyone had been awake yet and I didn't think anyone would come downstairs  
at least till BBoy had called them. The living room was very dark because  
of the time. For all I knew it could have been 4:30 or 5 in the morning but  
I assumed it was around 6.  
I jolted up forcing the person's strong, muscular arms let go of me. I  
stood up immediately looking around even though I couldn't see much.  
Everything was shadowed and dark.  
"Hey there beautiful." the groggy voice called to me. When I heard the  
voice I knew it was a man but I wasn't sure of who it was. I had a pretty  
good idea as I saw him sit up a little. Then I realized I had heard the  
voice before, it was in my dreams last night and It sounded so familiar.  
"Robin?..." I asked in my mono-toned voice. I could feel myself shaking as I  
saw him stand up. I wrapped my arms around myself as I watched him move  
closer and run his hand through his spiky hair.  
"Yup.... So how is your head?" he said in a half yawn.  
Of course it's him who else would it be? Shut up you and I both know you  
were just hoping it would be him. Shut up!   
"Rae?" robin asked as he moved a little closer.  
"Yeah... I'm fine." I said as he came nearer.  
Normal POV  
Robin walked closer and closer to Raven and he gently placed a kiss on her  
lips as he took her in his arms. He waited for her to object or blast him  
out of the room or something weird to happen. But Raven stood in shock...she  
wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She was in Robin's arms and he had  
just kissed her...what more could she want. Finally after moments of awkward  
silence she reached up to remove his mask. She untied it and let it fall to  
the ground. She noticed him smile slightly as the room began to light up as  
the sun rose. Robin looked over Raven's head and out the window as he  
smiled she turned to look out the window. The sky was a beautiful orange  
and yellow hue. The few clouds that were in the sky still from the night  
before were a pale yellow and Raven turned to look at Robin. He has  
beautiful brown eyes. She pulled him closer and kissed him back. Robin  
was in shock now he didn't think Raven would do anything like this. Raven  
deepened the kiss as their tongues intertwined and explored one another's  
mouth.  
Robin's POV  
After a few minutes of this heaven I broke the kiss as I looked at the  
clock on the wall. I looked back at Raven her eyes were a beautiful deep  
purple and at the moment I could tell she didn't understand why I had  
stopped. Well at first I didn't either but then I kissed her once more and  
took her hand leading her upstairs to my room.  
"I'm pretty sure Beastboy will be up soon to make breakfast...so I thought we  
could continue up here." I turned to look at her as we stopped at my door.  
She nodded and smiled at me as I opened the door. No way! Did she just  
smile?! Hehehe well well well look who can get the dark princess to smile.  
I let her walk in before I closed it behind us and locked it just to keep  
out Beastboy and Starfire, too. She sat on my bed and looked at me before I  
turned away form the door. I slowly walked towards her as I had a slight  
grin on my face as she gestured for me to come and sit by her on my bed. I  
walked closer and sat there then I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled  
slightly but it was another smile none-the-less. I laid her down on my bed  
and we began to kiss for what seemed like hours. I began to kiss her neck  
and then I led a trail of kisses down her collarbone to the middle of her  
chest. I heard her let out a small moan and I smiled at the thought of me  
actually being able to pleasure her like this.  
We were laying on my bed just laying there in silence. Raven rested her  
head on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her. After a while we  
heard BeastBoy call everyone down for 'breakfast' and Raven began to sit  
up.  
"I wouldn't bother... it'll just be tofu again." I said as she looked at me  
and I had a playful grin across my face.  
She laid back down on my chest and I began to rub her back. Then we were  
interrupted by a knock on the door. We both sat up and she looked at me  
pleading me not to go open it. I smiled at her and kissed her lips before  
we started to lay back down before being interrupted, again. 


	3. I love you

** Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry I didn't update sooner. I will  
try to make this one longer but I'm not sure how long I will be able to  
make it. When I go to post the next chapter I am not going to put another  
one up until I get 5 reviews for chapter 3. Oh and I am sorry for any typos  
or mistakes I may make in advance. Okay well here goes chapter 3.Enjoy!  
#############################################  
****

**CHAPTER 3 **  
There was someone outside Robin's door that kept knocking. Robin and Raven  
just lay there on the bed trying to get the person to go away. But it  
didn't work. The person just kept on knocking.  
  
"Robin? Robin, are you in here?" Starfire called from the hallway. Raven  
and Robin sat up and looked at one another. 'Damn it!' Robin thought. He  
looked at Raven before pecking her on the lips and walking to the door.

"Coming Star." Robin called to her as Raven felt a wave of emotion run over  
her. She walked to the door with Robin and stood off to the side where she  
knew Starfire wouldn't see her unless she actually looked inside. As soon  
as Robin put his mask back on and unlocked the door Starfire has bust in  
and was darting for Robin. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and  
clung to him for dear life. Raven felt herself swelling with anger but she  
shrugged it off. Starfire had pushed Robin into his room more as she jumped  
at him. She was crying and it looked like she had been for sometime.  
Raven walked around the two of them and proceeded down the hall to her own  
room. 'why did I leave?'_ I don't know why did you? You should have  
stayed and confronted her._ 'Why would I do that?'_ because she deserves to  
be told off. _'no she doesn't...I was stupid to think that Robin even cared  
about me.'_ Why would that be? 'because _he is and always has been in love  
with Star.'_ That is all the more reason to tell her off. _'just go away...'

Raven walked quietly to her room then opened the door and locked it behind  
her. She ran to her bed and fell on it, hard. She felt her eyes well up  
with tears but she closed them tight trying not to feel emotion. 'God I  
hate both of them...why did I think that he could ever like me?' she couldn't  
hold her emotions back any longer and her sad, gloomy emotion took control.  
Raven sat in her room crying for a while.

** Meanwhile**  
Starfire was still in Robin's room 'talking' to him. Or in her case  
clinging to him and crying on his shoulder.

"uh Star?" robing began as she lifted her head a little and was now  
sniffling. "Star, what's the matter?" Starfire began to sob again as she  
buried her head in Robin's shoulder.

"oh Robin...it was terrible." She began as she pulled away and went to sit on  
Robin's bed. Robin finally noticed Raven had left but he didn't know why.  
He turned to Starfire knowing that she needed his comfort at the moment no  
matter how much he wanted to be with Raven instead.

"what was terrible Star?" she looked at him her eyes still filled with  
tears as he walked over to his bed and pulled up a chair in front of her.

"didn't Cyborg tell you I went on a date?" she looked at him a little  
confused as to why he didn't already know what was wrong.

"uh well yeah but not till yesterday though...why what happened?" he looked  
at her as he could tell she noticed he wasn't paying any attention. Instead  
he was too focused on Raven and trying to figure out why she had left.

"oh..." she looked at the floor. "well...this morning Chad called...and broke up  
with me." She began to sob uncontrollably and laid her head in her hands.  
Robin looked at her but wasn't quite sure what to say.

"who is Chad?" he asked trying to keep himself focused on one thing at a  
time. Starfire looked up and immediately began to glare at him.

"Chad. was my date. the other night." She said coldly to him as her eyes  
began to glow in frustration. Robin stood up and pushed the chair back to  
its proper place.

"oh..." robin said as he walked to the door.

"Robin, do you even care that I am heartbroken?" she looked at him still a  
trace of anger and frustration in her eyes. He swallowed hard and turned to  
look at her.

"of course I do Star. It's just I have something on my mind right now." He  
turned away and headed for the door. "maybe Cyborg could help you out...ya  
know since he knew about the date more than I did." He looked over his  
shoulder to see her glaring at him again with her eyes glowing and her eyes  
full of anger.

"yes. Well maybe I will." She said as she stormed past Robin giving him a  
very cold glare as she opened the door and walked down the hall. Robin  
sighed then looked the other way down the hall to Raven's room. He looked  
back at Starfire as she walked down the stairs to talk to someone who  
actually cared about her break-up. He turned quickly and ran out his door  
closing it behind him as he rant o Raven's room.

"Rae?" he said knocking on the door quietly incase she was meditating.

"go away." Raven said in her emotionless voice. She had stopped crying and  
had been telling herself that he wasn't worth it and that she didn't need  
or really want him.

"Rae...what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he said as he leaned against  
the doorframe and rested his head against her door.

"why does something have to be wrong?" she said walking got the door but  
not opening it. She sighed as she leaned against the door as robin was  
doing on the other side.

"I dunno...I just thought something was since you left when Starfire came  
in." He said shrugging to himself and shifting his weight.

"oh. You mean you actually noticed I left." She said sounding very sarcastic and slumping to the floor  
in front of her door. She didn't think robin had noticed and she didn't  
think he would even care. But she was wrong. Robin did notice but not at  
first but he did care.

"of course I noticed." Robin sighed as he too slumped to the floor but off  
to the side of the door.

"why would you think that I wouldn't notice?" he  
turned his head to the door a little puzzled and wondering if she had  
changed her mind about having feelings for him. Raven didn't reply right  
away but she waited a little trying to think if he really did care about  
her.

Then Cyborg walked past and stopped in front of Raven's door where Robin  
was sitting. He raised and eyebrow and scratched his head. "Robin? What  
the hell are you doin sittin in front of Raven's room?" he looked at him  
and waited for his response.

"uh nuthin." He said abruptly standing to his feet. He scratched the back  
of his head for a moment then ran his hand through his spiky hair. He  
looked at Cyborg quickly then back at Raven's door to think of and excuse  
with out making Raven anymore upset.

"Okay then...." Cyborg said shrugging as he started to walk away. "Robin,  
what is it with you?" he said stopping dead in his tracks to stare at the  
Boy Wonder.

"Huh?" Robin looked at him as he stood next raven's door. Raven had stood  
up and had been listening to Robin and Cyborg talking. When she heard  
Cyborg start to walk away she was just about to say something in a whisper  
to Robin. But Cyborg stopped and began talking to him again. She sighed  
deeply to herself and sat back down in front of her door leaning against it  
again.

"Oh ya know you've been checkin Raven out all week. What's up with that? I  
mean she has looked the same and still acts the same as she did a couple  
years ago...I mean come on. Are you tellin me your hormones are just now  
kickin in?" Cyborg started to chuckle as he thought of Raven even taking  
the slightest bit of interest in Robin. Raven put her ear up to the door  
and was listening to every word they were saying.

"What do you mean, Cy?" he looked a little confused as to why Cyborg was  
laughing and why it came to such a surprise he was taking notice in Raven.

"I think she has changed a lot and well...yeah I guess I am just now noticing  
it. So what." He ran his hand through his hair again like he always did  
when he felt uncomfortable about something. He knew raven could hear them  
talking and he didn't want to say something too offending.

Cyborg looked at Robin for a minute then he looked down at the floor. "All  
I gotta say is if you hurt Rae or even try...I'm gonna personally beat the  
shit outta you." His gaze met Robin's as he looked up then turned on his  
heels to walk away. Cyborg had always treated like his little sister ever  
since his little trip with BBoy to her mind. Cyborg looked over his  
shoulder at the confused Boy Wonder and chuckled to himself as he walked  
downstairs to have some breakfast.

Raven was sitting in her room still on the floor as she heard Cyborg walk  
away and down the steps. She sighed in relief that he was finally gone. She  
didn't know what Cyborg would think if he knew she had a thing for the Boy  
Wonder but she had no intentions of telling him. Not yet anyways.

Robin sighed and slumped against the wall as he slid down to the floor.  
'What was that all about?' he scratched the back of his head still trying  
to comprehend everything. Raven heard him hit the floor and then he hit his  
head on the wall.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he rubbed the back of his head. Raven started to  
laugh a little since she had never heard her all mighty leader curse  
before. Then she realized that she had something to say but she really  
didn't want to take the chance of someone walking by again. She stood up  
debating on whether or not to open the door and let him in. she hesitated  
for a minute or so but something inside of her pushed her to open the door.  
  
She opened it slowly and peeked outside to make sure no one was out there.  
She looked down at Robin as he looked up at her still rubbing his head.  
"Hurry up and get in here." She said as she stepped back to let him in. he  
quickly jumped up and walked in to her room. She closed the door behind him  
and made sure she locked it.

Raven's room was dark but it wasn't completely gloomy like he had always  
thought. She had a big bed in the corner with black silk sheets on it. And  
in the other corner was her dresser with a weird looking mirror sitting on  
it. Which was the one Cyborg and Beast Boy had traveled through. The long  
drapes that kept the room dark were black and the walls were painted a  
purple color. Other than the giant raven with red eyes painted on the  
ceiling her room was quite normal.

As soon as he walked in and started to look around Raven walked to her bed  
sitting on it cross-legged. "Well...I just thought...maybe you would be too  
interested in Starfire's problem to even notice I had left." Raven hung her  
head and only glanced up once to see what Robin was doing. When she spoke  
it took him completely by surprise and from their earlier conversation he  
had almost forgotten she still hadn't answered him.

"Huh? Uh oh...right. Well I was really thinking about you when Starfire was  
sitting there talking about another guy that broke up with her." He walked  
closer with a sincere look in his eyes as he walked in front of Raven and  
cupped her chin in his hand.

"Rae...I have no feelings towards Star anymore...and if you were listening to  
me and Cy I am only in love with you." He said letting go of her chin and  
sitting next to her on her bed as her pecked her on the cheek quickly.

Raven sat there as he said that. She didn't know if he meant it or even at  
the moment if she loved him back. But the way he looked at her she knew he  
was expecting her to say something back. She looked down at her floor then  
she got up and walked to the window. She moved the drape aside slightly so  
she could look over the bay and get her thoughts straightened out. Robin  
watched her walk to the window and he couldn't tell if she felt the same or  
if this morning had been a mistake. He stood up and walked to the window  
next to her.

"Rae?" he put his hand on her shoulder then wrapped his arms around her.  
She smiled at the feeling she had as he held her. He leaned in to whisper  
in her ear and as she felt his breath on her neck she shivered a little.

"Raven, I love you." He smiled and set his chin on her shoulder as she  
stood there still in awe.

"I...I lo..." she started but she couldn't get the words out even though she  
knew she did love him back. "I love you, too" she mumbled as she turned her  
head away from his. He smiled and lifted his head off of her shoulder.

"Huh? I couldn't hear that..." he joked around as he twirled her around so  
she was facing him. She sighed knowing he was only joking. He leaned down  
to kiss her on the lips but they were interrupted by a knock on the door  
again.

"Damn it." They both whispered to one another as Raven buried her head in Robin's chest. 'What is it with these people can we not get any privacy in  
our own rooms or what?' this time it was Cyborg knocking.

"Raven?" he pounded on the door again and it made Robin jump at the sound  
of his voice. He knew how protective Cyborg was of Raven and he didn't know  
how he would act if he knew he was in her room making out with her. He  
looked at Raven and then quickly at the door.

"Raven? You in there?" Cyborg yelled again.

"Come on Rae I gotta talk to ya." He said as he knocked on the door again.  
Raven looked around the room quickly looking for somewhere for Robin to  
hide. She knew how Cyborg would act and she didn't want him to hurt Robin.  
She gestured to her bathroom and pushed Robin towards it.

"Just a minute Cy..." she said as Robin softly closed the bathroom door.  
Raven walked to the door and unlocked it and slowly opened it.

#############################################################

Don't you all just love cliff hangers? lol sorry about that I ran out of inspiration to keep it going. anyways if you have any suggestions for the next chapter I will gladly take them into consideration. so please review and let me know how you liked this one.


	4. Movies and confessions

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Teen Titans. **  
Okay well I am so glad all of you like it so far and I am sorry I left you  
all hangin' last time but I ran out of ideas... but now I have some ideas.  
If it takes forever I'm sorry in advance. Well on with the story. Enjoy!  
##############################################  
  
**Chapter 4**  
"Just a minute Cy..." she said as Robin softly closed the bathroom door.  
Raven walked to the door and unlocked it and slowly opened it. She peeked  
out quickly then stepped out closing the door behind her. Cyborg was  
wondering if there was something she was hiding but knowing Raven it was  
practically useless to wonder what was in her room.

"What's up?" she said trying to sound calm and cheery. She looked at him  
for a minute and she studied the look on his face. It was full of worry and  
concern with just a trace of anger that only Raven would be able to see. He  
looked her in the eye for only a minute then looked away avoiding her gaze  
at all costs.

"Oh nuthin..." he stated blandly leaning against the wall.

"Oh really?" she raised and eyebrow and looked Cyborg in the eye. But he  
looked away still avoiding her gaze.

"Well I...uh...I just wanted to see if Robin finally left you alone." He  
finally managed to say. Raven felt her heart practically stop. She couldn't  
lie to Cyborg he was like her big brother...but then again Robin had just  
said he loved her and she exchanged the feelings...but she wasn't sure if she  
wanted to tell Cyborg for fear that he would think she was nuts to like  
Robin.

"Uh...was he out here?" she said feeling her throat get dry as she lied  
through her teeth.

"Yeah, don't tell me he was talkin to an empty room." He started to laugh  
as his face went back to normal without any worry or anger on it now. He  
put his hand on Raven's shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Rae, if he ever bugs you too much I will beat his ass if you tell me to."  
He smiled joking at her as he walked down the hall. Raven watched him go  
down the stairs and heard him yelling at BBoy for playing his game. She  
laughed a little then turned to her room.

Robin had come out of the bathroom as soon as he heard Cyborg laugh and  
walk away. And he was sitting on her bed waiting for her to come back in.  
when Raven finally came back in she saw him sitting there. She smiled and  
walked slowly over to him only teasing him by walking slower and slower  
with each step. He finally sighed and fell backwards on her bed before  
getting up and sweeping her off of her feet. He carried her to her bed and  
set her on it and he laid next to her stroking her hair as she laid there  
too.

* * *

It was about 7 o' clock at night. All of the titans including Raven and  
Robin had gone on as they normally did during the day. Since it was a  
Friday night Cyborg and BeastBoy went and got pizza and a few DVDs to  
watch. When they got back to the tower Raven was sitting on the coach  
reading a book as Robin laid on her lap playing with one of his gadgets as  
Raven ran her hand through his spiky hair. And Starfire was sitting on the  
chair giving Raven an evil look. 

Cyborg was carrying the pizza and BeastBoy followed close behind with the  
DVDs. Raven heard the door opened so she looked up form her book and didn't  
even think of it that Cyborg would see Robin sitting with her.

"Alright y'all we got pizza and scary movies!" Cyborg yelled as he walked  
into the living room on his way to the kitchen to grab some sodas and  
plates for Starfire and Raven.(since the guys just eat out of the box) Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Cyborg stopped dead in his  
tracks his jaw dropping as he saw Raven reading but Robin was sitting with  
her and his head was in her lap. He almost dropped the pizza and BeastBoy  
ran into him and fell to the floor.

"Ummph!" he fell to the floor with a thud scattering the five movies they  
had gotten to the floor.

"What the hell--" he started as he looked at Raven and Robin like Cyborg was. Robin shot up and looked to see why the DVDs had flung everywhere and why he was yelling at Cyborg. Raven simply looked over her book and Starfire was still glaring at Raven. Raven noticed what Cyborg was staring at but she decided to ignore it and she continued to read. But Cyborg walked over to her and yanked her from her book and the coach.

"What the hell is goin' on Raven?" he said letting go of her arm when they  
got to the kitchen. Raven looked at him and she could see the confusion in  
his eyes. He was obviously very thickheaded to not know what was going on  
in there.

"What?" she said emotionlessly as she turned to get some tea while she was  
in there.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Rae! You know exactly what I am talking about!"  
he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around so she had to look him in  
the eye. Raven gulped as she looked at him. He was becoming frustrated and  
he was taking it out on her arm.

"Could you let go?" she said looking at his hand on her arm. He looked at  
her and slowly loosened his grip. She then turned around to get her tea  
again.

"I'm sure you already know Cy." A voice said coming from behind Cyborg. She  
looked over her shoulder to see her Boy Wonder standing there behind  
Cyborg. She turned back to her tea as she grabbed a spoon out of the drawer  
next to her. Cyborg turned to look at Robin and then turned his gaze back  
to Raven.

"Rae?" he said sounding like he was pleading it not to be true but really  
he only wanted to hear it from Raven...not Robin. Robin walked around  
Cyborg to Raven and put his arm around her shoulder as she made her tea.

"Yes Cyborg... we are... dating." She smiled up at Robin as he kissed her  
forehead. And looked back at Cyborg over his shoulder smiling a little.  
Cyborg was surprised at what he had just heard and he set the pizza down on  
the cupboard as he looked at Robin with his arm around Raven.

"Yo! Are we gonna start these movies soon or what?!" BeastBoy yelled as he  
walked in the kitchen.

"Uh am I interrupting somethin'?" he said as he opened the pizza box next  
to Cyborg and grabbed a slice out and picked off the pepperonis putting  
them back in the box.

"Nope." Raven said as she and Robin walked past them back to the coach as  
Cyborg stood there still in shock.

* * *

After a few movies Raven was cuddled up next to Robin. Cyborg was sitting  
on the coach on the opposite side of Raven and Robin. And BeastBoy was  
lying on the floor laughing because he had scared Starfire towards the end  
of the movie. Starfire was sitting in the chair cowering in fear after  
watching a very scary movie and being frightened by BBoy. It was now around  
10 at night and none of them were tired. They had watched 3 movies with  
only two left to watch. They were action movies and Raven didn't care to  
watch them but she liked the scary gory one they had just finished  
watching. 

Raven cuddled closer to Robin and hugged him tight as he put his arms  
around her. She was going to try and fall asleep since she didn't care for  
the movie. Robin happened to glance over at Starfire and saw her looking at  
them or more Raven and she was more glaring at her. Suddenly Star noticed  
Robin looking at her and she immediately stopped glaring and smiled at him.  
'Okay...that was kinda wired.' He thought shaking his head as he focused  
back on the movie. Raven had fallen asleep before the middle of the movie  
and slept right through the last one too. Starfire was sprawled out across  
the chair about half way through the last movie. BB had fallen asleep  
towards the end of the last one and so did Cyborg. The movie wasn't very  
interesting but Robin watched it anyways. When the movie was over Robin  
carried Raven in his arms out of the living room and to her room. He nudged  
BBoy in the small of his back but he didn't move a bit so he left them all  
to sleep there.

* * *

In the morning Raven looked around for a minute trying to figure out where  
she was then it dawned on her. She found herself in her own room and she  
couldn't figure out how she had got there. She noticed Robin lying in a  
chair across her room and she smiled at the sight of him. She heard  
everyone downstairs stirring around making a lot of noise. She heard  
someone come up stairs and she couldn't tell who it was. ' It's not Cy. The  
footsteps are too quiet...' she heard her door start to open and she laid  
back down on her bed and closed one eye so whoever they were they would  
think she was asleep. It was Starfire and she had come to see if Robin was  
in there. Raven noticed Star's eyes start to glow green and her clenching  
her hands into fists as she looked at Raven. Raven's eyes went wide as she  
saw star's hands start to form an orb of green light. But as she started to  
aim it at Raven Starfire heard Robin mumble something and she just couldn't  
do it. Not while Robin was watching anyway. She walked over to the chair  
and kissed Robin lightly on the lips and he mumbled something else that  
Raven was unable to hear. Starfire must have though because she smiled.  
"Oh Robin... one day you'll be mine. All mine." She said grinning from ear-  
to-ear as she walked quietly out the door. Raven sighed as it shut and she  
closed her eyes tight. 'What the hell was that all about? And what does she  
mean by one day he'll be hers?' Raven sighed again as she looked over at  
Robin who was still sleeping quietly.  
############################################################# 

Well I don't know what to write for the next chapter but I have an idea for  
the following one already. So please give me some ideas! Or there won't be  
another chapter for a while. So please review and I hope you all like it.


	5. the phone call and the plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.  
**Well this is just kind of a filler but I think it will be good and it will  
lead right into the next one. But I can't guarantee that it will be long  
this time. Well here it goes. Enjoy!  
#############################################  
  
**CHAPTER 5**  
Raven waited in her bed staring at Robin until he woke up. He was obviously  
still tired from watching all five of those movies last night.

"Morning sleepy-head." She said quietly to him. He jolted up and looked  
around.

"What am I doin in here?" he looked at her and stood up walking to her bed.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down onto her and the bed.  
She kissed him and kissed his neck a few times. His face still showed  
confusion.

"What's the matter hun?" Raven said cocking her head to the side as she let  
go of his neck and let him sit up right.

"Nothing... I just...I dunno it is just a little weird that I don't remember  
how I got in here." He looked around again.

"Does it really matter. Now it is one less trip for you this morning." She  
smiled playfully at him but it didn't help him ease up. She sat up in her  
bed and looked at him. She wanted to tell him what had happened this  
morning but she didn't think he would believe her.

"Well I remember me falling asleep on you last night on the coach. Then I  
think you carried me up here. Maybe you just were too tired after watching  
five movies in a row." She smiled again. Which she had seemed to be doing a  
lot when she was around Robin. But that was a good thing right? She shook  
the thought away and looked at him while he thought about it for a while.

"Yeah maybe." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Mind if I use your shower?" he asked standing up. He had been sweaty when  
he woke up and Raven figured it was because it had gotten really the last  
couple of days and with black drapes the sun really heated up her room the  
most.

"Sure. Go ahead...but I would advise you to go get some clothes first." She  
smiled and grabbed his hand reassuringly as she spoke softly.

"Are you sure you are okay though?" she looked at him. Showing concern for  
him was something new and he wasn't to used to her showing so many  
emotions. But he figured after awhile it would seem natural. He smiled and  
nodded to her as he walked to the door to go to his room.

"Why don't I just take a shower in my bathroom then? I mean if I will be in  
there...ya know...I'll catch you down stairs afterwards, okay?" he smiled at  
her as he walked out the door and she nodded to him. She sighed and got out  
of bed to go to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans that were a  
little tight and a gray T-shirt that said 'I live in my own little word.  
But it's okay they know me there.' Which was her favorite T-shirt. She  
walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile Starfire had been up ever since she walked into raven's room this  
morning. She had to figure out a plan to get Robin for herself since it  
seemed he no longer wanted to even talk with her. She wasn't aware of many  
of the earth customs but she had one friend that always would help her no  
matter what. And she wouldn't suspect a thing since she didn't know about  
Raven and Robin being together. She grinned as she grabbed the phone she  
received for Christmas last year from Cyborg and dialed a phone number.

"Terra? Hi Terra, it is Starfire." She said cheerily thinking up a way to  
describe her problem to her.

> Terra: Yeah. Hey Star, what's shakin?  
Star: Oh I have been fine...well actually.  
Terra: What do you mean well actually, Star?  
Star: Well I have a problem. And I was hoping you could maybe help me with  
it. Please?  
Terra: Of course Star! I am glad to help you with anything.  
Star: Well it is a guy friend of mine...  
Terra: Go on...  
Star: Well I have had a problem with him. He left me for another girl.  
Terra: Oh Star I'm so sorry.  
Star: Yes. Well I was wondering if there was a way I could you know...  
Terra: Convince him to come back to you?  
Star: Yes!  
Terra: of course I will help you Star. One way is...  
...

* * *

After Raven finished her shower she changed into her t-shirt and jeans and  
put on some black sneakers. She put her hair up and it looked half-way  
decent but she didn't care to make it perfect since she was only going  
downstairs for tea. She walked down the stairs and when she reached the  
bottom she saw BB and Cyborg playing the x-box. And by the looks of it BB  
was winning. She laughed as Cyborg pushed BB off the coach and on to the  
floor just to distract him.

"BOO-YA! I beat-cha again!" Cyborg laughed hysterically as BB's face  
dropped when he lost.

"Hey guys." Raven said as she sat on the Chair next to the coach.

"Hi." BBoy muttered as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Rae. Wanna try n' beat me?" he looked at her expectantly and she shook  
her head as she went to get her tea from the kitchen.

She walked to the kitchen where BeastBoy was looking in the fridge. 'If he  
is looking for something edible I am almost positive he wont find  
anything.' She watched him as he set stuff that was in there on the counter  
top and he was making the funniest faces as he held out some moldy food to  
throw away.

"What are you doin?" she said disgust evident in her voice.

"I lost." He said as he threw a moldy piece of...well it might have been  
bread... or a rat. He stuck his tongue out and plugged his nose as her walked  
to the garbage can.

"So... what does that have to-- You guys were playin to see who got fridge  
duty huh?" a grin came to her face as he nodded and she heard Cyborg  
playing in the living room and he was making sound effects to go along with  
the game. She then heard someone coming down the stairs as she grabbed her  
tea and walked back into the living room. It was Robin who looked very nice  
wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans with a pair of white  
sneakers on. He walked to the living room still thinking of whatever it was  
he was thinking about when he left Raven's room. He didn't notice Raven  
come out of the kitchen and he hoped over the back of the coach to sit next  
to Cyborg.

At first Raven was a little stunned then she was mad or maybe she was just  
confused. Not that she could show her emotions it was hard to tell what she  
was feeling half of the time. She set her tea on the counter top. 'Maybe he  
just wasn't paying any attention. He gets that way remember?' she told  
herself it was okay and she walked to the coach behind Robin. She threw her  
arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"So what are we doing today?" she looked at Cyborg and then back at Robin.  
He kissed her back and then he held her hands that were wrapped around his  
neck.

"I dunno...you can pick." He smiled at her and she looked over at Cyborg to  
see if he ha any ideas.

"Cyborg? Do you plan on doing anything today?" she said finally after  
realizing he wasn't paying attention.

"Huh? Wha? Oh um me and BB are goin to the arcade later so unless you two  
lovebirds wanna come you are on your own." He said still engulfed in his  
game.

Raven looked back at Robin then let go f his neck she walked back and  
grabbed her tea then walked back to sit with Robin. But when she turned  
around to go to the coach... Starfire was standing in front of Robin asking  
him something that Raven couldn't hear. Raven felt herself tense up and she  
knew if she didn't calm down she would break her teacup and without her  
powers too.

Starefire was begging Robin for something but he just ignored her  
completely and got up to walk to the kitchen. Raven was proud of her wonder  
boy and she smiled at him as he came nearer. He smiled back at her and  
wrapped her arms around her.

"So what do you plan on doin tonight?" he asked looking at her.

"Well...I thought about maybe dinner and a movie..." she looked at him and  
waited to see what he thought of that.

"Well I don't think I want to see another movie." He said looking at her  
and kissing her forehead.

"How about we go dancing? Or clubbing whatever you call it..." she looked at  
him even though she figured he would turn down that idea but she had a back  
up one...they could sit and watch TV and cuddle on the coach like two bumps  
on a log.

"Sounds great." He smiled at her letting his grip go around her shoulders  
as he let his hands fall around her thin waist.

"Really?" she said excited and more stunned that he liked the idea.  
"Should it be just the two of us? Or should we bring the gang?" He said  
looking at her and he leaned his head against her forehead. But that  
required him to lean down a little.

"Umm...You guys wanna go to a club tonight?" she said looking around at  
Cyborg, BB, and Starfire.

"Glorious idea Raven!" Starfire beamed even though she only thought it  
would be a chance for her to get close to Robin and put her plan into  
action.

"Yeah I'm up for that." Cyborg said still engulfed in his game.

"Sure. Sounds fun." BBoy said from behind the counter.

"Great. Hey BB why don't you call Terra." Raven said slyly to him and he  
immediately popped up and ran to the phone.

"Hey Terra. It's BB. Hey I was wondering do ya wanna go with me to a club  
tonight?" he said shyly. He still had a major crush on her and he hung out  
with her every chance he got. Except now that she lived on her own he  
barely got to see her any more.

"Yup the whole gang is goin. So you wanna meet us here? Great! We'll see  
ya there." He said excitedly as he hung up the phone. And he started  
dancing around, happy that Terra and him would finally be going on a date.  
If you can call that a date when the whole group is going.

"So did she say yes?" Raven asked him trying not to notice his stupid  
dance.

"Of course she did. And if you don't mind I have to go get ready..." he said  
skipping off to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't! You ain't gettin outta cleanin the fridge out that  
easily!" Cyborg yelled standing right in front of the stairs. BeastBoy  
mumbled something and turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Cyborg sat on the coach playing video games almost all day. But him and BB  
did go to the arcade for a little while during the day. And Robin and Raven  
watched him. But mostly Raven was reading her book while Robin watched.  
Starfire did something in her room all day making phone calls and looking  
up information to put her plan into action. And BeastBoy by the middle of  
the day was still cleaning out the fridge.

Around 9 or 9:30 Raven had decided to go and get ready. As did Robin and  
Cyborg. BeastBoy had decided to as well but he had to finish cleaning  
first. He finished quickly more eager than ever to get to the club and  
dance with Terra. And Starfire hadn't come out of her room all day so when  
she heard everyone coming up stairs she figured she should get ready too.  
#####################################################################

Okay well that was it and I am gonna get right on the next chapter. so I  
hope you enjoyed this one. Please review. 


	6. The Cauldron

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Okay well here is the chapter that I  
knew what to put so I hope you all like it. Oh and for those of you that  
aren't sure Terra is around BeastBoy's age. And I will only continue after  
this if I get around 8 reviews so I hope you all review and give me some  
ideas because I am running out of inspiration. Well here it goes. Enjoy!  
#############################################  
  
**CHAPTER 6  
**After everyone had finished getting ready to go to the new club that just  
opened up in downtown Jump City they all met downstairs and waited for  
Terra to arrive.

Raven was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black shirt with a slit  
on each shoulder that showed her midriff. And she had on a pair of black  
combat boots. She wore a pair of smaller hoop earrings and she had on make  
up as well.

Robin was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans like this morning and he had  
on a dark blue t-shirt on. The shirt had an R in the upper left corner of  
the shirt. And he had on a pair of black sneakers.

BeastBoy was wearing a green t-shirt, which had a picture of a black and  
green dragon on the front that almost matched his skin and hair. He had a  
pair of baggy khakis on and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Starfire was wearing a black skirt that looked like her normal one. And a  
dark purple long sleeved shirt with her midriff showing. She wore boots  
like her normal purple ones but these were black with no silver cuffs on  
them. And she had on a black choker on.

Cyborg was first down stairs since he didn't have to change. The only thing  
he had to do was make sure his battery was charged up so he could go all  
night. Robin and BBoy were downstairs next and then Raven came down soon  
after. Robin's jaw dropped when he saw Raven and Cyborg helped him keep it  
up by whacking him on the head. Raven smiled at the sight of Robin  
practically drooling over her and then she walked up to him placing a soft  
tender kiss on his lips.

"Get a room will ya!" BB said sarcastically as Raven looked at him not  
saying anything.

-------------------------------------------------  
DING-DONG! DING-DONG!  
-------------------------------------------------

BeastBoy ran to the door knowing it would be Terra. And then Starfire came  
floating down the stairs as Terra stepped. Terra was in the tower hugging  
Beastboy and hugging everyone else so glad to see all of them. She ran to  
Starfire and hugged her.

Terra was wearing a pair of khakis that were a little big on her and a blue  
t-shirt that showed her midriff. And a pair and blue and white sneakers.

"So what's shakin guys? Are we goin today or what?" she said going up to  
BeastBoy and throwing her arm over his shoulder. BeastBoy about fainted  
from her sudden touch. Terra looked around everyone as Raven grabbed  
Robin's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Raven nodded and her and  
Robin started for the door and everyone else followed. Cyborg, BB, Terra  
and Starfire took the T-car while Robin took Raven on his motorcycle.

They arrived in the front of the club called **_The Cauldron_**. The name wasn't  
very catchy but the only other place to go in town had just been shut down  
and they had heard it was a great place to hang. Cyborg, Terra, BeastBoy  
and Starfire arrived first but soon Robin and Raven were there as well.  
They all stood in front studying the structure of the club. It was more of  
a rounded building in front but you could see it had corners near the back.  
The front was all made of cinder blocks with a red awning over top of the  
doors and there was a red carpet in front of the big black steeled doors.

The steel doors made it sound proof outside. There wasn't a line  
surprisingly...but they all figured it wouldn't be to bad considering it was  
a Saturday night.

They walked to the doors where a bouncer stood in front with his arms  
crossed in front of his muscled chest. Robin and Raven walked up first  
holding hands. Raven gave the bouncer a small smile and he stood to the  
side to open the doors to let them in. Terra and BBoy followed them eager  
to get in and see what the place looked like inside. Then soon followed  
Starfire followed by Cyborg. Cyborg nodded to the man thanking him for not  
giving them any shit about getting in.

Immediately they were greeted with the loud pulsating music and the  
scratching of the DJ that was in a DJ booth in one corner to the right of  
the entrance. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the club and  
there was a bar along one wall to the left of the doors. There were also  
booths lined up along the wall straight across from the doors. The inside  
walls were painted gray with some red paintings on them. The floor around  
the dance floor was wooden.

Raven was stunned that the place that had a very stupid name was actually a  
very neat place inside. She and Robin walked to a booth and the other  
titans followed. They all sat down to decide on what drinks they wanted.  
Cyborg and Starfire went to the bar and ordered for the rest of them and  
quickly brought them back.

The titans quickly drank them and soon Terra and BB were on the dance  
floor. Soon followed by Starfire and a guy that had come to ask her for a  
dance. Cyborg sat at the booth looking around for a girl to ask to dance.  
Raven looked at him as he sadly looked back at them but he soon perked up  
when he saw her looking at him.

"Wanna dance Rae?" robin asked standing up with his hand out. Raven glanced  
at Cyborg who gave her a wide grin and nodded as she nodded to Robin and  
stood up taking his hand. They walked out tot the dance floor and Robin was  
soon dancing away. Raven laughed as she started to sway to the music.

"I didn't know you could dance." She said wrapping her arms around his neck  
as the song they were dancing to changed to a slow song. He looked around  
not really wanting it to change since he was only getting started. But he  
took this rare opportunity to pull her in close and he placed his hands on  
her hips.

"I didn't know you danced either." He said smiling at her. They started to  
dance to the music when some one came up and tapped Robin on the shoulder.  
Raven had her head on Robin's other shoulder so she couldn't see who it was  
at first. It was Starfire.

"Robin...I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" she said as  
innocently as she could. Raven looked at her trying to hold back the rage  
she had from her just walking over to them.

"Actually Star...Raven and I are dancing." He said as he noticed some guy  
come up to Raven and ask to cut in. Starfire took the opportunity to pull  
Robin away and they were immediately dancing so close they were exchanging  
sweat. Raven swallowed hard as she watched Starfire and Robin dancing so  
close. She welled up with jealousy and looked at the very cute guy that had  
come up to her. She smiled sweetly and took his extended hand. She looked  
around as she hesitantly let her arms drape around his neck. She noticed  
Cyborg dancing with a girl around her age that was only a little taller  
than her and the girl had black hair that was waist length. She smiled over  
the guy's shoulder at Cyborg as he shot her a smile too.

The guy was about hers or Robin's age and he had brown hair that laid over  
his forehead but didn't quite cover his eyes. He was wearing a white t-  
shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. She smiled at him, as he looked her  
over and set his hands on her waist. He seemed like the gentlemen type and  
he then looked over at Robin and the half-alien girl he was dancing with.  
He then turned his attention back to Raven as he noticed her looking at  
them with sorrow and jealousy apparent in her eyes. He lifted his hand and  
gently turned Raven's face away from them and lifted it up to look at him.

"So...is that you boyfriend?" he said letting her chin go as he glanced over  
to Robin and Starfire once more. She glanced over and then looked down at  
the floor as she danced.

"Umm...yeah." She looked up at him as she studied his features she couldn't  
help but smile.

"Did I miss your name? I'm Raven by the way." She said still smiling as she  
loosened up and let his hands travel down to her hips. He smiled at her as  
he nodded sort of laughing that he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Right. Sorry. I'm Hunter. Raven...that is a very unique name...but it suits  
you of course." He said smiling at her as the music turned back to a fast  
pace song again. He sighed slightly but Raven wouldn't have been able to  
catch it. But Raven happened to sigh slightly too. She felt so relaxed just  
dancing with him for that brief moment but when she looked over at where  
Robin and Starfire were she saw they weren't there any longer. Instead it  
was BBoy and Terra that were dancing wildly in their place. She felt  
herself tense up as she let her arms fall away form Hunter's neck. She  
smiled graciously at him as she turned to walk away. But something stopped  
her. She saw Starfire making out with Robin in the booth they had all  
earlier sat in. Hunter had obviously seen it too because he pulled her to  
him and turned her around so she wouldn't have to see it anymore. She could  
feel her eyes start to well up with tears as she buried her head in  
Hunter's shoulder. He held her close stroking her back as he watched the  
half-alien girl practically maul at the boy's face. He was completely  
disgusted by her actions.

He looked down at the violet haired girl he had in his arms and he turned  
pulling her with him. But she pulled away. She wiped her eyes and looked up  
at him. He only wanted to help by getting her out of there so she wouldn't  
have to see it. She forced a smile at him as she walked towards Starfire  
and Robin. She swallowed hard as she came closer to them. But just as she  
came to the table Starfire jumped up pulling Robin with her. She was  
holding his hand and it looked as though he was in a trance. She dragged  
him behind her as they ran out of the club. Raven became even angrier as  
she ran to the door after them and she pushed through the doors. She saw  
Starfire and Robin drive off on his motorcycle. But the thing that Raven  
was most mad about was how close she was to him. She stood there in front  
of the club watching them drive off. She started to cry a little but she  
stopped and closed her eyes to hold back the tears as she felt someone's  
hand on her shoulder. She could tell it was obviously a guy because of his  
strong grip on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he said quietly as he stepped in front of her placing his other  
hand on her other shoulder. She shook her head as she looked up into his  
eyes. 'Why is he here? I mean he doesn't even know me yet he is out here  
with me.' She closed her eyes again and let her head fall. He pulled her  
closer and let her bury her head in his chest as she cried.

"I'm guessin you won't want a ride home, huh?" he said as she looked up  
slightly and shook her head. She knew she would have to go home eventually  
but not right now. She knew that something bad would happen if she went  
home now...she closed her eyes again and pictured Robin's face as Starfire  
pulled him out of the booth and ran for the door. He looked almost like a  
zombie where he couldn't see her either that or he was too drunk to notice  
her.

"Actually, I am up for a drink or two." She said cracking a slight smile.  
He smiled back and nodded to her as she turned to go in he followed right  
behind her as the muscular bouncer in front opened the doors for them. They  
walked towards the bar and sat down once they got there. Cyborg walked up  
to her as he saw her walk back into the club with come guy.

"Hey Rae. Who is th...omigod! What's wrong?" he said grabbing her hand as she  
tried to pull away and wipe her tears off of her face.

"Nothing." She said blankly as she yanked her hand out of Cyborg's grip.

"Raven don't lie to me. I know somethin is up now what is it?" he said  
louder as he sat down next to her at the bar. She shook her head and turned  
in her stool away from Cyborg. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her  
towards him.

"God Cy it's nothing. Okay? Just leave me alone." She said glaring at him.  
Hunter sat on the other side of her keeping quiet knowing this was someone  
she knew. Cyborg shot Hunter a glance then focused back on Raven studying  
her eyes and her facial expressions.

"Omigod...it's Robin isn't it? I'm gonna kill his scrawny ass" he said  
standing up now letting go of Raven's shoulders.

"No! Cy no it's not Robin. Okay? I just...I dunno but it has nothing to do  
with Robin." she said panicky as she stood up in front of Cyborg. He looked  
at her and noticed she could be telling the truth. And she fooled him quite  
well because when the girl he was dancing with earlier came over to him and  
he accepted her invitation to go dance again.

Raven looked at Hunter for a minute or two and he stood up wrapping his arm  
around her shoulder as they walked to the doors. It was as if he had read  
her mind and knew that she wanted to go home. They walked out of the club  
and to the parking lot where he had his car parked. He unlocked her door  
first and opened it letting her in. Then he walked to the other side and  
unlocked his door and got in.

"So where to?" he said as he started the car and looked at her. She pointed  
to the bay where the titan tower stood and he nodded and drove to it.

* * *

They arrived in front of the tower but they just say there in his car. A  
part of Raven said go in and catch those two in the act...but another part of  
her said not to because she didn't know how much she could take. She sighed  
and looked down to the floor of his mustang. He looked over at her and knew  
she didn't want to go in just yet but he got out and walked to her side. He  
opened the door for her. She looked up at him as if to say 'no thanks' or  
'I don't feel like it now'...but she got out instead and walked to the door.  
He closed the car door and walked behind her to the tower.

She turned and kissed him quickly on the lips then turned and opened the  
door and walked inside closing it behind her. She swallowed hard and closed  
her eyes as she slumped to the floor.

####################################################  
Well I hope you enjoyed it and I will have the next one out soon.  
Hopefully. So please keep in mind I will only continue if I get 8 or more  
reviews for this chapter so please give suggestions and review. Thanks to  
all who have reviewed so far.


	7. AN:

Okay everybody I am very sorry I haven't continued. I have been having some problems with my computer and other things as well. But I promise as soon as I can I will write the next chapter. And I hope you will like it like you have the previous chapters.

I would also like to thank everyone that made a positive review. It is very nice to see that people like my work. So until I can get another chapter up maybe all of you could give me ideas as to what can happen in the next chapter. It would be really appreciated... since this is for all of you why not give your input. Oh and don't take it personally if your ideas don't end up in the story. Well I suppose that is all before my computer goes again. Love you all and will continue soon.

-Dark Teen-


	8. Leaving it all behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I have taken some of your ideas into consideration and if I don't use them it's nothing personal. It had taken me a while to actually come up with an angle for my story and I have been rather busy. And with my computer not working too well that wasn't a good way to start a story either so I am very sorry it has taken me so long. Well here it goes and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning Raven found herself in her room on her bed. She was on top of the covers and still in her clothes from last night. She hadn't really remembered what happened after she got home but she remembered going up to her room after Beastboy, Terra and Cyborg got home. She shook her head as she remembered some of what happened at the club.

Beastboy and Terra were snuggled up on the couch where they had fallen asleep after they got home and Cyborg was awake making breakfast. Starfire and Robin were both still asleep in Starfire's room.

Raven smelled something rather appetizing and decided to go down stairs to check out who was cooking. She slowly got out of bed and changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. She pulled on a pair of socks and her sneakers just to be comfortable. She left her hair down and headed for her door. As she reached for the doorknob she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her room. She furrowed her eyebrows wondering who it could be and what they could possibly want.

It was Robin. He hesitantly reached his hand out to knock but Raven had already opened the door. She let out a small gasp as she saw him. But at the same time she glared coldly at him, she still wasn't sure about what happened but she knew she didn't want to talk to him. She pushed past him and headed for the stairs. Robin looked a little stunned at Raven's odd behavior towards him. He turned quickly chasing after Raven. He grabbed her hand gently stopping her in her tracks. She rolled her eyes turning to look at him coldly again. Robin sighed as he looked ashamedly at the floor.

"Raven, do you know why I was in Star's room this morning?" he asked as he looked up shyly.

Raven looked at him a little stunned at why he wouldn't know. But she decided she didn't care. It had already been almost noon and she thought of something she would rather do than listen to Robin's lame excuses as to why he left her last night. She quickly yanked her hand away from Robin and turned around.

"Why don't you ask Starfire. And when you find out let me know." She shot back at him, her voice filled with anger. Robin stood shell-shocked, not moving as he watched Raven walk away and go downstairs.

As Raven reached the living room she laughed lightly to herself at the way Beastboy and Terra looked on the couch. She smiled a little then headed for the kitchen.

"Mornin' Rae!" Cyborg said cheerily as he grabbed six plates and handed them to her. Raven smiled at him and nodded as she took the plates and set the table.

"Hey Cy, you mind if I go out instead of sticking around for lunch?" she said as she held one plate in her hand. Cyborg eyed Raven curiously but nodded to her approvingly as if she had twisted his arm to say yes. He took the plate from her as she smiled graciously and headed for the phone.

Robin came down the stairs as Raven grabbed the phone. His face was sort of funny to her. He was completely puzzled and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask Starfire the reason or if he should just forget about it. But the one thing he wanted to know was why was Raven mad at him? He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in his usual seat. He rested his elbows on the table and threw his head into his hands.

Cyborg set a plateful of spaghetti on the table in front of Robin and put some on his plate. He walked over to the couch to wake up Terra and Beastboy.

Raven was in the chair sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and the phone up to her ear. She had gotten Hunter's phone number last night incase she needed someone to talk to, since he witnessed the whole incident with her. She sighed lightly as she heard the phone ring a fourth time. She really hoped he would answer. For some reason she felt like she needed to get out and away from the tower and away from Robin and the other titans. The phone rang once more before a voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?" a slightly groggy voice came.

"Hi, Hunter?" Raven said softly in her monotone voice.

"Uh yeah, is this Raven?" he asked curiously. For some reason he knew it was her as she spoke.

"Yeah. Hi." She said now unsure as to why she had called.

"Hey Raven I was just thinking about you." Is voice was less groggy now and a little more chipper.

"Really? Well then, umm do you... how are... Umm are you busy?" she managed to get out without sounding too desperate.

"Umm no. Not right now, why?"

"Well would you care to join me for lunch at the Jump City Café?

"Sure. When should I meet you there?"

Raven felt herself blush slightly, she was glad he accepted because she really needed someone to talk to and he seemed like she could really talk to him.

"Umm how about in a half hour?" she asked as she stood up from the chair.

"Sure I'll see you there in thirty then."

"Okay see you there." She said happily.

She heard the line click off and she set the phone back down. She smiled to herself then headed up stairs to change. She kicked off her sneakers and her took off sweatpants throwing them onto her bed as she pulled on a pair of jeans. She glanced in the mirror, happy with the reflection she quickly stroked her hair down flat then pulled on a pair of black boots with a little bit of a heel. She headed downstairs after applying some makeup.

"See ya Rae. Be back for supper... I'm making your favorite." Cyborg called to her as she headed out the door waving good bye to him.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this one and I'm sorry it is sort of short but I wanted to wait and start new chapter after I got more ideas. I would really appreciate it if some of you could give me some ideas and I will consider them. Thanks and please Review! **Reminder: If I don't get any reviews I will not update!**


End file.
